1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to computer process profiling and more particularly relates to dynamic probes for profiling computer processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In computer systems, tracing or probing is a tool to record information about a program's execution or perform actions at certain points during a program's execution. This information is often used by programmers or other technical support personnel for debugging purposes and to diagnose problems with executing computer processes. To obtain tracing information, tracing tools use probes to profile or otherwise test programs.
Traditional tracing probes, however, have several limitations. Because each traced process typically has its own probing parameters associated with it, and multiple threads and processor cores are often involved, tracing or probing multiple processes can result in a degradation of system performance and usability.